


Star Wars, A (Semi) Crack Fic

by rubychatterbox



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Obi-Wan Kenobi, Crack, Dramatic Anakin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Tired Obi-Wan Kenobi, Wolf Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychatterbox/pseuds/rubychatterbox
Summary: Original ideas and one shots inspired by tumblr/pinterest.Not meant to be taken seriouslyPrompts welcome
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Yoda, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin does not like Master Yoda's tea

“Drink the tea, you will” Yoda orders.

“Like the tea, I will not” Anakin scowls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin has terrible plan.

“This is a terrible plan” Ahsoka points out.

“Yeah, I could be killed, or worse. Obi-Wan will give me a lecture on responsibility again, so keep it quiet Snips” Anakin says. Keeping his voice quiet and glancing secretively at Obi-Wan speaking to Cody in the distance.

Almost as if he had an ‘Anakin is doing something stupid again’ sensor, Obi-Wan turned, making eye contact with Anakin before turning quickly back to Cody. “I'm terribly sorry commander but I must go remind my former Padawan of his responsibilities as both a Jedi and master to a Padawan learner. ANAKIN!!” he says, ever politely.

“RUN SKYGUY!” Ahsoka yells, sprinting away and leaving Anakin to his fate.

“Thanks for nothing, Snips” he mutters, debating whether to run away or face his master like the Jedi knight he is. Then he sees Obi-Wan striding purposefully towards him, copper hair glowing in the dying sunlight, hands folded within his robes and the decision is made for him. He runs like a scared little Padawan.

“ANAKIN!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan has 99 problems

“I've got 99 problems and Anakin is 98 of them,

the last one is the distinct lack of tea in my hand whilst dealing with my problems."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin is drunk and thinks the Council are brainwashing Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know where this came from, it just sort of happened. Enjoy...I guess?

Obi-Wan is startled out of his reading when someone knocks at the door. He places the data pad he had been looking through and reaches for them through the force, easily recognising his former padawan but frowning at how bright he was shining : much more than usual. He opens the door, letting out a harsh breath when he is barrelled into by Anakin, losing his balance and toppling to the floor.

Anakin uses this to his advantage and straddles him, keeping Obi-Wan down through a bizarre amount of strength. Obi-Wan struggles for a moment but stops soon after, knowing when his efforts are futile. Anakin looks down at him in apparent surprise, “Obi-Wan! Fancy seeing you here, actually, you're just the person I wanted to see! We need to go, preferably to Naboo so I can see Padme but anywhere really.”he yells.

Obi-Wan sighs, seeing the slightly glazed look in Anakin's eyes, “you're drunk Anakin, you need to rest” he says calmly, trying to nudge his weight off his chest. “Of course you're right, we’ll need credits and a ship - I have a ship - and food and of course our lightsabers-” Anakin exclaims, leaping from Obi-Wan's chest and stumbling drunkenly around his room.

Obi-Wan sits up warily, he hasn't seen this side of his Padawan before, his mood swings worrying him though his force signature of more note at present, being alarmingly strong and at risk of becoming uncontrollable. For some reason Anakin was drunk and in Obi-Wan's room, talking about escaping Coruscant together.

“Anakin….”he starts, moving cautiously towards him. Anakin spins quickly, his excitement sending Obi-Wan flying backwards and smashing into the wall behind him. He groans, eyes widening when he sees Anakin flying towards him. “ You don't get it , of course you don't get it, that's okay. They’re brainwashing you!”

“Who-”

“The council of course. They're making you into their perfect Jedi. But that's okay, we can leave, fight the system!” Anakin says, now waving his, thankfully unlit, lightsaber dangerously close to Obi-Wan's head, leaning back on his heels expectantly.

“Anakin, we are the system.”Obi-Wan says tiredly, sighing yet again, he seemed to be doing a lot of that recently. Anakin squeezes his eyes shut angrily before hiccupping and going slightly pale. Obi-Wan leans forward, gently pulling Anakin to a seated position, uncomfortably aware of how unstable his emotions are.

“Anakin, we can leave tomorrow but you need to rest.”He says soothingly, using a faint force suggestion and seeing Anakin's eyes start to drift shut. Obi-Wan gently gripped his wrist, taking his lightsaber and rolling it away from them. Anakin slumps forward, landing none too gently onto Obi-Wan's lap. He sighs and shakes his head, muttering to an unconscious Anakin, “Remind me never to let you near alcohol again.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a spider and three Jedi 'Masters'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one might be slightly out of character but I really enjoyed writing it, I had a smile on my face the whole time. The idea came about when I had to bravely defend myself against a spider on my wall. I also like to think Obi-Wan and Yoda go around pranking people, especially Anakin.

Obi-Wan didn't hate spiders, he merely disliked them, especially when they interrupt his morning tea. So using the force to keep the spider on the other side of the table whilst he finished his tea didn't seem like a frivolous use of the force.

No, it was simply the correct course of action any sane person would take. Anakin on the other hand, well. To say the least he is rather dramatic. Obi-Wan suddenly smiled, finishing the last of his tea and letting the spider crawl slowly into his open palm.

Anakin palmed the door open tiredly, shrugging out of his robes and hanging them up. He stumbles to his head, dropping into it and closing his eyes with a sigh of relief. He wakes some time later to the sound of his door opening and closing. He jumps up, lightsaber already ignited and in his hand.

He opens his eyes blearily and sees Obi-Wan and Master Yoda standing expectantly by the door, staring at something above him. He looks up, barely holding in a scream when he sees a spider hanging centimetres above his face. He swings his lightsaber blindly at it, scoring the ceiling in many places and somehow hitting the spider in half so it fell to land on the floor.

Yoda smiles, picking up half of the spider and eating it happily. “A delicacy this is, enjoy it we must." he says, offering the other half to Anakin. Anakin's face scrunches up and he turns away, retching sounds soon echoing around his rooms, almost drowned out by Yoda's cackles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Obi-Wan is shirtless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say I have self control. I don't, and thus this was born (inspired by a pinterest post)

It is a well kept secret that Obi-Wan Kenobi is in peak physical health...most of the time. However, almost no-one, that is to say only the healers, know this. That means everyone else that do, or even sometimes dont, know Obi-Wan don't see the esteemed Jedi General and first Sith Killer in years, but a cuddly ginger cinnamon roll swaddled in layer upon layer of robes.

So when he enters the training salles one day and removes his top, claiming he was too hot, to say the other occupants were shocked is a vast understatement. Many clones, and even many Jedi, couldn't get their traitorous eyes to stop wandering over his perfectly sculpted abs and glistening skin. The hot flush to his pale skin that crept up the back of his neck and tickled the waistband of his trousers.

Anakin choked, watching Obi-Wan stretch, the impossibly well defined muscles in his back moving as he twisted this way and that whilst he practised saber forms. He could feel his face starting to grow red and covered Ahsoka's face with his hand, shrugging out of his outer robe urgently. He gently shoves Ahsoka towards Rex who was covering his own face and gives him a knowing look.

He then slowly, and slightly embarrassingly, makes his way over to where Obi-Wan was still showing off his…..doing his saber practices. Anakin held out his robe, and upon being ignored completely by his former master, forcefully shoves the robe over his semi naked body, breathing out a sigh of relief, echoed by almost every other occupant, he hadn't even known he was holding.

\---

If an anonymous holovid then made its way around the clones, and Jedi, well. No-one was going to complain. It soon became the most watched holo since Obi-Wan saved a ginger cat from a tree. Even when a group of Obi-Fans formed and the star himself found it hard to go anywhere or do anything without a devoted audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't too sure about the second part as I couldn't quite describe it how I wanted but I think the message got across.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Anakin and Obi-Wan do 'Get Help'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I had to do it. Obi-Wan might be a tad out of character in this but its crack so its okay…

“There's a high possibility of there being droid on the other side of the door.” Obi-Wan states, looking at Anakin to hear his plan.

“Yep. Hey, we should do ‘Get Help’, come on Obi-Wan, you love it.” Anakin says, a mischievous smile coming to his face.

Obi-Wan sighs tiredly, running a hand down his face, “We are not doing get help. I hate it, it's terribly uncivilised.”

Anakin just smiles.

“Get help! Please! My Master, he's dying. Get help! Help him!” Anakin cries, supporting Obi-Wan.

The droids turn around and aim their guns at the two Jedi in confusion. “Roger roger?” they say, marching towards them. Anakin lifts Obi-Wan up and onto his shoulders before spinning and using the momentum to toss a not-so-light Obi-Wan at the droids. They fall like rolling pins, one of them falling on top of Obi-Wan.

“Anakin, a hand?" Obi-Wan grunts, rolling a droid off his legs.

“Sure Master.” Anakin says, tossing his prosthetic at Obi-Wan, still half covered in droids. He ignites his saber, quickly finishing them off before joining Anakin. He runs a hand through his dishevelled hair, sending a scowl towards Anakin and passing his prosthetic back to him. “We are never doing that again, it's humiliating.'' Obi-Wan says (he definitely does not moan) and starts walking away, stepping gingerly over the dismembered droids.

“If you say so Master”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Jedi Padawan and several Clone Troopers play dress up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a pinterest post and some interest in the comments. In my eyes, Short but Sweet.

Anakin glares at his Padawan and Captain behind him, scowling at Ahsoka's tear streaked face before turning back to the hologram of his former Master.

“Let me get this straight Anakin. You decided to storm a separatist base,”

“Yes….”

“Using your Padawan and several of your men, including Rex, as a distraction,”

“Really Master, I was just….”

“Oh no Anakin, you're not getting away with it that easily. You decided to disguise them as droids?” Obi-Wan finishes, hand going to his beard and a sly look on his face. Anakin glares at the hologram, about to defend himself when Ahsoka pipes up.

“YES, and it WORKED!” she yells hysterically, struggling to stand through her laughter, leaning against Rex for support and dragging them both to the floor. “Erm, Master? Are you sure about this?” Ahsoka asks apprehensively, staring at the droids in front of her. “Yes Snips, now get on with it.” Ahsoka sighs, “you heard the guy, lets go. Two per droid, Rex you're with me. Lets go destroy a separatist base!”

“I cant believe this is working, why is this working?” Ahsoka mutters, watching actual droids march past her squadron. “Rex why is this working?”

“I have no idea Commander..”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ahsoka ponders life's mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was heavily inspired by a drawing by DarthBloodOrange on Deviant Art

“The meaning of life. Life’s meaning. Is it to serve a greater power? To protect the weak and those unable to protect themselves? Am I a bad person if I save a bad person, do I share their blame? Am I a bad person if I fail to save people? What if we don't win the war, what will I do then, what can I do?

But the real question, the one that no one so far has been able to answer: am I white with blue stripes, or blue with white stripes?”

“Snips. You’re orange.”


	10. Chapter 10

Obi-Wan stared at the battle droids approaching, and the shadowed figure behind them, two red sabers trailing menacingly along the floor. He turns to Cody and clasps his shoulder, “get your men and retreat to Anakin’s position commander, I’ll handle things here.” He says, his tone meant to leave no room for argument.

Cody, naturally, ignored it,” All due respect Sir, you can’t-“ Obi-Wan ignores him also, pushing Cody’s shoulder firmly. He could feel his hesitation, the smallest falter before he took a step away. He commended the man for it normally, a good soldier never left a man behind. But now Obi-Wan wanted no more innocent men, dragged into a war they had no choice to partake in, to be needlessly killed. 

There were a lot of things Obi-Wan knew he couldn’t do. He couldn’t end the war, he couldn’t free his men and he couldn’t keep them all safe. But this was something he could do, protect his men with his own life, keep the enemy occupied so they can retreat and live to see another day. His life was meant for this, a Jedi kept the peace and helped those who needed help. Right now, that was his men.  
Cody.   
Anakin.  
Ahsoka. 

Obi-Wan watched Cody take a step back, still hesitating and faltered when the droids began firing. One stray bolt caught the stone archway above them causing dust to sprinkle down like snow. Soon a cracking noise could be heard, then large rocks were falling down towards them. Obi-Wan flung a hand instinctively towards Cody, pushing him to the other side of the arch, several metres away and safe from the rockfall.

Without waiting, and ignoring the faint feeling of betrayal and frustration, Obi-Wan lunged forward, two men separated by a pile of rocks but lifetimes apart. Obi-Wan ignites his saber with a taunting grin, blocking the two red blades that swung down towards him. He couldn’t stop the war but he could protect his family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coruscant is burning down, burning down, burning down. Coruscant is burning down, The Jedi have fallen.

Coruscant is burning down,

A child, born into slavery but belonging worlds away, walks the sky, making a new family. 

Burning down,

A heart, that used to bleed with emotion, cries it’s loss in time with each saber swing, pounding against its bone cage. 

Burning down. 

The owner, once blinded with love, strangles his lover, now guided by hate and jealousy. 

Coruscant is burning down,

The blue blade, once singing in harmony with its fellows, slices through tender flesh, now screaming in pain for its holder.

The Jedi have fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two other last lines for this because I couldn’t decide which one liked the best. The first is ‘The Chosen One has fallen’ which probably links in a bit more with what the chapter was focusing on. The other is ‘The Jedi are dying’ which is similar to the original one which kinda gives the impression that all of the Jedi have fallen to the dark side.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Star Wars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a lot longer than the other chapters and a slightly different writing style aswell

A bullet whizzed past Obi-Wan’s head, cracking the brick wall next to him. “Shit! Anakin, get down now!” he yells, ducking down and checking the bullets in his gun. 

Five. 

He turns his wrist, spinning the face of his watch several times before a hologram of a person appears. “Hello there, my partner and I are in a spot of trouble right now and could do with some backup, or extraction.” He says cheerily before hanging up and peeking over the wall, firing one bullet. 

Four.

It spins through the air, almost in slow motion as it goes straight through the forehead of a man aiming at Obi-Wan's partner. “Anakin!” he yells again, exasperation seeping into his normally cool tone.  
“Yes, yes, okay! I’m here,” a young voice complains, the owner skidding along the floor, stopping next to Obi-Wan. “They’re coming from the factory over there.” Anakin gestures with his own pistol, brushing dust and debris from his hair with a manic grin on his face. 

Obi wan nods, as if contemplating going over there,” In which case, we are going this way. The order has sent extraction, we’ve been ordered to retreat, Anakin.”   
“But what if this is the last chance we get to take this Dooku guy down? We can’t let this chance go to waste, I’m willing to bet he’s inside of that factory.” Anakin protests, peeking over the wall before crouch-running towards the offending factory. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes, taking down another person before following after his partner, muttering under his breath, “I swear he’s going to be the death of me some day...”. 

Three. 

When obi wan entered the factory he knew something was wrong, it was too quiet. His hand span the face on his watch once, sighing in relief when the familiar voice spoke up,

“Master Kenobi, the Force is with you.” before flashing green and falling silent. 

“Force, do a scan of the area” he says, slipping through a door and into a large room. He glances around, noting sheets of paper lining desks and making a mental note to check them later but right now he needs to check on his hot-headed partner. His hand trails along a door frame, a light beeping coming from his watch which gets louder the closer to a statue, a snarling lion, he gets. 

He stares at it closely, seeing a slight indent on the back of the neck and presses it curiously. Behind him, a loud grating noise starts and he spins to watch a section of a wall pulling apart. He pulls his gun out again, keeping it faced towards the dark corridor that had been revealed. 

“Two hostiles on the other side. Be careful.”

The watch’s green glow fades and Obi-Wan nods to himself in the darkness. He edges to the side of the opening, poking his head round. Two bullets hit the wall next to his head and he pulls back urgently. He lets out a deep breath, keeping his finger on the trigger and making sure the safety is off. Then he was turning, eyes scanning the room and seeing his targets, finger tightening, two bullets flying through the air, a spinning death sentence. 

Two.

One.

He was out of the room before the bodies fell to the floor. The sound echoed in Obi-Wan’s ears, his conscience even heavier than before. How he wished for the battle between the Order and the Sith to end. 

Promising lives were being wasted, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had become attached to his new partner : his previous having passed away a few months before, his only living memory, the voice in the Jedi archives within the Force. 

Sometimes when Obi-Wan is alone he scrolls through the messages and listens to his deep voice, imagining he was still there. But then Anakin is calling his name and he is pushing his struggles down once again, fighting to stay strong for his new partner, willing his face to never falter, his confidence to never crumble. 

“Obi-Wan!”  
Obi-Wan startles, the voice pulling him from his thoughts as effectively as a gunshot. His feet automatically take several steps towards the cry. He stops himself first, taking the last bullet from his gun and dropping it in his pocket before flipping the safety back on and tucking it into his waistband. No need to let the enemy have the advantage. Then he was running, trusting his watch to alert him of any dangers.

Obi-Wan followed the corridor, sticking to the side until he came to an edge. Peering over the side he saw Dooku and two of his men standing in the centre of the room. Behind them was Anakin, angry, glaring Anakin, cuffed to a pipe running along the ceiling. Obi-Wan sighs, “that boy always manages to get into trouble” he mutters, checking the bullet is still in his pocket and straightening next to the edge. 

He drops down, raising his hand in a cheerful wave, “Hello there!”  
He sends a quick smile to Anakin, hoping to dispel some of his worry. Dooku’s face turns red, his cheeks blowing outwards as he glares at the man standing in front of him. 

He looks towards his men, “Well? Get him!” he yells, gesturing to Obi-Wan angrily. His men nod, moving towards an unresisting Obi-Wan, taking his gun and holding his shoulders tightly. One of them hands his gun to Dooku before returning to stand by Obi-Wan’s side. 

Dooku turns the gun around in his hand, “So this is the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi’s lightsaber, marvellous.” he says, staring at the weapon in awe. He sighs, pointing the gun straight at Obi-Wan, “pity it must be the weapon to end its master” Dooku spits, ignoring the curse filled protests from Anakin. 

Anakin tugs at his handcuffs as he struggles to get to Obi-Wan. Dooku gestures impatiently at his men and they force Obi-Wan to his knees, pushing his head forward so he was staring at the floor. 

Anakin thrashes again before he sees the calm grin on his partner’s face. He lets out a shaky breath, if Obi-Wan knows what he is doing, he will believe in him, but he must play his part. “Obi-Wan, no, don’t give up!” he yells, letting his emotion colour his voice. 

“Do not let your emotions cloud yourself Anakin, we must make peace with the situation.” Obi-Wan replies, raising his eye to meet Anakin’s and winking subtly. Dooku growls, “enough” and pulls the trigger. 

The gun clicks.

Anakin flinches.

Obi wan smiles. 

Dooku growls at the empty gun, tossing it aside in frustration. “Useless, I will kill you myself,” he says, tossing the gun to the floor and stalking towards Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan spins, shrugging off the hands holding him down and kicking the legs out from under them. 

He drops and rolls across the floor, grabbing his gun before stopping next to Anakin. He pulls the final bullet from his pocket and loads his gun quickly. He pulls it up to point at Dooku again, brushing a strand of unruly hair from his face. Anakin uses the distraction to swing upwards, putting his weight onto the pipe and pulling it off the ceiling. 

He falls to the ground with a thud. Obi wan raises an eyebrow, “not the most graceful way to free yourself Anakin” he says, a chuckle escaping him despite the situation. “Yes, well I’m not the most graceful person Obi-Wan” Anakin snipes back, grabbing his own gun with, unfortunately, still cuffed hands. 

He raises the gun also, instead aiming at Dooku’s henchmen. “Count Dooku, we are here to bring you to stand trial for your crimes in front of the order” Obi-Wan says in his annoyingly calm voice whilst still commanding the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Outside”

Obi wans watch lights up with a green glow and a voice calls out, “outside and ready for extraction.”

Anakin tips a mock salute in Dooku’s direction, “looks like it’s time to go, what’s it gonna be Dooku?”  
Dooku sneers, his lips curling upwards as he lunges towards them. Obi-Wan's finger tightens on the trigger, the bullet flying out and hitting Dooku in the forehead. His eyes widen in shock, his body jerking before he falls to a heap on the floor. 

Zero.

Obi-Wan puts his now empty gun back into his waistband and steps past Dooku’s bleeding body. He walks calmly past the two remaining men, secretly revelling in their awed expressions. Anakin sighs loudly, following after his partner, giving Dooku’s men a stern glare before disappearing through the doorway. He emerges in a room, Obi-Wan next to him looking back at the statue and listening to his beeping watch. “We should get rid of any evidence left here. I believe this statue contains explosives, we merely need a fuse.” Obi-Wan states, looking expectantly at Anakin. “Yeah sure, now let’s get further away first” Anakin replies holding his gun up. 

“Now”

Anakin turns, just as they reach the outer door of the room, and shoots the statue, watching a flame begin and then ushering his partner faster from the factory. A blistering heat began behind him, followed by a deafening bang as they emerged into fresh air.

Anakin sees a cream coloured van waiting for them and gestures to Obi-Wan. “Looks like the cavalry’s arrived” he laughs. Obi-Wan nods solemnly, a small grin twitching the corners of his mouth, “better late than never” he says, sprinting towards the van, the flames close behind him. 

As Anakin reaches the sliding door it opens, an insistent hand beckoning them in. He jumps in, extending a hand and helping obi wan to climb up and cling to the side of the van. He slaps the side, pulling the door shut as the van starts to move. 

A dark face pokes around from behind the front seat, the owner's eyes landing on Obi-Wan and smiling just barely. “Ah look, Kenobi and Skywalker finally bothered to show up.“ Anakin started to glare, his eyes boring holes in the floor instead when Obi-Wan rests a warm hand on his shoulder. 

Obi-Wan grins sheepishly, “well you see,” an explosion sounds in the background, the factory falling down and screams echoing loudly, “ we ran into a spot of trouble.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blind!ObiWan, with a little helping of oblivious Cody who is really too polite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna be continued at some point

Cody knew when he was dispatched that he would be a commander. He knew that himself, and his brothers would be assigned a Jetii and he knew they would be deployed to the field. What he didn’t know, was that the Jetii was blind. In fact, it took an embarrassingly long amount of time, for a highly trained commander, to figure it out. 

“Hello there, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, your Jedi General.”a voice says and Cody snaps a salute. He watches the Jetii make his way towards him, copper hair dulled by the lighting but a large smile on his face. 

Long hair drapes down around his head and over his eyes. Cody briefly notes how that must make it difficult to see properly but respectfully keeps it to himself. 

Cody steps forward, extending a hand towards the Jetii, reciting his number. “CT-2224 sir, it is a pleasure for the 212th to be working under your command, General.” He resists a frown when the Jetii doesn’t shake his hand straight away, seemingly looking down the rows and rows of troops standing there instead. 

Cody slowly retracts his hand and stands with them behind his back. He knew some Jetii had different traditions and perhaps this one didn’t like human contact. 

General Kenobi turns towards him, head tilted just the slightest to Cody’s right which makes him wonder if he has an aversion to eye contact as well. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, though I do wish to get to know you all and call you by your prefered names.”he says expectantly and hold his own hand out. Cody hesitates slightly before taking it and shaking, “Cody, sir.”. 

General Kenobi nods again and his hand turns Cody’s palm upwards whilst his other hand follows his arm and rests on his shoulder pad. The general rubs his finger across it and hums. “Your armour Commander, what colour is it?”

Cody doesn’t resist his frown his time, surely the Jetii could see it? Perhaps he was colour blind, he had heard that some nat borns were unable to distinguish between colours,”Gold sir, the 212th wear gold. General Skywalkers battalion, the 501st, wear blue sir.” 

Another nod and the hand moves to his helmet, tracing the outline before dropping back to the mans side. Cody mentally shakes himself, and holds his hands behind his back again. 

“Let me show you to your room General”he says and begins to walk away, realising belatedly that the General was still standing there. “Sir?”  
“Ah, forgive me Cody”the general says, catching up with him and resting a light touch to his elbow, holding his hand there as they walked.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cody gets a headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a cool idea I’ve had for a while but not quite managed to get it how I want to, will likely edit this later on. At the end is basically a context/info dump of the ideas behind the chapter.

The butt of the blaster slams into Cody’s temple and his vision blurs. He struggles desperately to get to where he knows the general is being forced down but strong hands hold him back. 

He might be yelling, he can’t hear. 

A high pitched squeal at last, and then a whine cuts though the same some time later. It could have been minutes, It feels like hours. His head feels heavy and he blinks slowly, focusing on the genera- the wolf on the other side of the cell. 

It was pressed into the corner on the other side of the cell, copper fir matted with blood and collar too tight around its neck. “General?”   
The wolf whines, padding towards him and butting it’s head against Cody’s chest.

It’s fur is soft and warm and Cody can’t help himself from dazedly stroking it, watching his hand almost disappear beneath the coat, and teasing out the knots and blood. The wolf rumbles slightly, butting its nose against Cody’s before flopping onto the floor, chest heaving. 

“General.” The wolf sighs and looks up, blue eyes intelligent and amused.   
“Oh. You never told me.”   
The wolf huffs as if to say ‘Obvioulsy’ before laying its head back down on Cody’s thigh. 

Cody’s eyes track the movement slowly “I think I might have a concussion” he slurs, his vision going fuzzy at the edges and his body tilting to the side. The wol- his general yips in alarm and lowers Codys body down with his head, licking the clones temple where he lies unconscious. 

Obi-Wan watches the blood clear and the wound start to slowly knit together, only stopping when the wound is little more than a red mark and lies down, his eyes trained on the cell door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so, bit of an information dump now. I see the force as this sort of, see all, know all, be all, ‘is’ all entity thing. Like a god but not quite. And not the daughter son and father, like it’s everything and anything all into one. It sees everyone, knows everyone and everything, all the time, future present and past. So, force sensitivity is the force basically taking an interest in this person life, and like how strong they are, and open to the force, is how much the force approves of what they are doing (dark/sith are where they abuse the gifts the force has given them). The force gifts people if it believes they need help, or rewarding etc etc. So someone not sure of their path in life but inherently good, would likely get visions of possible futures. A peace maker would be given mercy and probably, as this is about Jedi, good force manipulation. And then the force has its champions. Basically, it’s like, the force sees these particular (few) people as different and special. They’re gonna change something or make something important happen and it sees it as their champion. A Force Champion. Now Obi-Wan, from a kid he’s been very sensitive to the force, full of light even with struggle. The force saw this and the loss he’s been through and gave him the ability to prevent more loss, kinda like the force felt bad and wanted to help I guess. So being a wolf, strong and loyal, able to heal with wounds, is perfect for him to keep those he loves and cares about safe. And then Anakin, chosen one, isn’t the only chosen ‘one’, just one of them. So he basically got loads of strength and potential, but ‘with great power comes great responsibility’ or in Anakins case - anger, so he has to balance himself to avoid from tipping too far in one direction. The force can’t make people do things, it can influence and guide and advice, but ultimately it’s the persons choice, and I like to think the force would feel emotion, so it’d be sad or happy depending on what it’s chosen champions do. So yeah, bit of a lot but it’s an idea I’ve been playing with for a while but can’t exactly write anything, less writers block and more motivation sapped.


End file.
